A day off
by MogsterDevout
Summary: The world has gone topsy turvy, Liam has a day off and Break's doing work?


Days like this were rare, and unusual to say the least. Xerxes had been quite all day, not one word out of him, not one complaint or tease or anything of the sort. He had done his duties for the day. He'd even attempted to try and do some of his paper work. The albino also hadn't taken any long break's or ran about looking for a good cup of tea. Where as Liam, hadn't really been given anything to do. Both the Barma and Rainsworth household insisted that he take the day off. Saying that if he worked any harder that he'd soon pass out from exhaustion.

The world had really gone upside down as far as the brunette was thinking. Here he was with a cup of tea in his hands and Break was in the office doing paperwork. The man looked down at the liquid, it was nice to have some free time. Although he spent so much of his life working that he never really went to go see his family. Nor did he even leave the mansion unless it was work related.

Over all the two of them we're the complete opposite. Xerxes enjoyed doing nothing and prancing about the town for hours on end with out telling anyone where he was going and how long he would be. He also hated doing paperwork or any sort of work, and usually fell a sleep during it, it bored him that much. Liam on the other hand enjoyed his work, he longed to make everyone else around him happy. To see their smiles was what made his day. Even if most of the time, he never got centre stage and people just walked past him like he didn't even exist. The simple thing of holding a door open and getting a thank you, meant more to him then any reward or gift could do.

Setting the cup down the man began to wander the halls looking for something to do. Anything would do, anything was better then nothing. Looking down the halls he saw a quick glimpse of raven hair, speeding up his walking pace, but no so much that it looked like he was running. Liam tried to catch up with the figure, desperately wanting someone to talk to, to have some sort of interaction.

He mentally damned the uniform he wore, it made walking fast hard to do, not that he'd ever run in a hallway. That was just bad manners still he kept turning each corner and alas not finding the man he thought to be Gilbert. Though subconsciously he had walked his way to the little office that him and Xerxes' shared. Sighing to himself, he thought it be a shame to go in and disrupt that miracle.

Though looking back on it, Rufus had given him the day off, there for he could do what ever he wanted. Even work, after all it was his day. So he should be doing what he liked. Making a mental confirmation of this he slowly opened the door to the office and walked in to see the albino, adorning his glasses and taking his time, very slowly writing each word down and looking over it then flicking through a dictionary to make sure it was the right word.

Bless the poor man, he really didn't have any idea, when it came to working on literary documents. Xerxes was one of the people that liked to do things more then just sit down and explain them in great lengths. Yes he could talk about them, but writing them down proved a more challenging task, then even training Elliot and Oz.

Hearing the door slowly creak open he lifted his head and felt those stupid spectacles fall further down the bridge of his nose. He hated wearing them, it made him feel his true age. The fact that Xerxes always thought that glasses were meant for old people. That's why he kept stealing and hiding Liam's, the brunette had a lovely set of eyes behind them. The only thing that was better was his smile, both of them were a rare thing.

Since his colleague was so prompt with working to the wee hours of the night. There had been many a times, both he and the Lady Sharon had came in to find him still scribbling away, by a low lit lamp. No wonder his eye sight had gotten so bad, Liam never went to take in the sunshine. Or just walk around in the park, he was so driven to working himself into the ground. That was why the albino was actually doing his work. He was worried over his friend.

"You just could keep away could you March Hare?" Xerxes' sniggered out pushing his lenses higher onto his nose.

"Its….its my day off I….I can spend it doing what I like Xerxes."

"No you can't. Didn't Lady Cheryl tell you, not touching any paper, or anything work related?"

That threw the brunette off guard, he had completely forgotten about that rule. Now he was torn, he wanted to do what he wanted it was his day off as people kept telling him. However to break the word of Rainsworth, meant a paper fanning was in order. No doubt the lovely Lady Sharon would jump on that as soon as her grandmother mentioned it. Still what to do, what to do. Then it hit him, even though it was inappropriate. It was his day off, that's what he kept telling his brain, when all the usual alarm bells went off. He was going to prove them wrong and he wasn't going to touch anything work related.

"Fine then….I won't touch anything."

The brunette snorted out, in a simple sort of huff, he marched over to where Xerxes was, and fighting back all forms of his flustering sat on the albino's lap. Over all it felt wrong, it felt invading, inappropriate they could be caught. What would the other say, what would Lady Sharon say if she caught them like this. It was so confusing and worrying now that he had done it. He was worried he had done a serve error.

The albino let out cackle of laughter and madly grinned at the brunette. Oh so he was taking this approach to not doing work. This was going to be fun then today, the only reason had been doing his work is because both of the Rainsworth had came to him this morning both armed with paper fans. He just nodded to what ever they said and went off and done it. All be it, he could probably say something to Lady Sharon, but Lady Cheryl was a completely different story, when that woman said do it. Xerxes went and done it no questions asked, even paperwork.

Still this was an unusual situation since nine times out of ten, he was the one sitting on Liam's lap trying to distract him for all the work the brunette liked to pile upon himself. He looked up to see that deep shade of rose on those high cheek bones, mixed with a furrowed brow. Well he had been mentally calling out for someone to distract him. Perhaps his wish was granted as the albino snaked his arms around the lithe frame, pulling it closer on his lap.

"X…Xerxes you moron, you should be working! I can already see five mistakes on that page."

"Ah ah no working remember?"

"Giving advice is not work."

"But how could I possibly do work now, that you've decided to sit on me?"

Xerxes whined out, resting his on the man's arm feeling his glasses fall down once more. Letting out a small pout he just took the damned things off, and also removed his colleagues' off.. Setting the pair down he stared up into those deep hazel iris'. He could get lost in those eyes, it always reminded him of his favourite confection. Liam was just like a chocolate, a hard exterior that people could just pass by, and he's acted like it was no problem. Yet inside he was this gooey centre that longed to please people.

Yes Xerxes just stayed there hugging his friend, letting the moment remain as silent and as still as time itself. The whole role reversal seemed to change the dynamic of them. Since every times he sat on Liam's lap the brunette would proceed to get flustered and waves his arms about trying to removed the albino from his legs. Yet this way round, it seemed to fit them, after all Liam wasn't fussing about and Xerxes was happy holding his friend.

"Xerxes…."

Liam mumbled, glancing down at the male, trying the best he could to make out the man's features with out reaching for his glasses, he really was blind as a bat with out them. However he tried his best to look with out them. As his eyes began to make the image a little clearer he saw that his friend was a sleep on his arm.

_You moron…. _His mind sighed out as the brunette just smiled out stroking slowly the thick white locks, hearing little mumbles of thanks.


End file.
